<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sticky Situation by sweetstarpunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755563">A Sticky Situation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetstarpunk/pseuds/sweetstarpunk'>sweetstarpunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Messy, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex, Spoilers, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetstarpunk/pseuds/sweetstarpunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC gets an idea when Levi and Mammon fight over more of the golden newt syrup Levi bought online.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sticky Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the ending in Lesson 22-C. This took me forever for finish but I finally did it! I tried my best writing these characters, hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lucifer!"</p><p>The voice rang through the library as Asmodeus paced around in a panic, looking for his oldest brother. The Avatar of Pride groaned as he stood up from his desk and you wondered what got the younger brother worried.</p><p>"Lucifer, this is bad," Asmo began. "Levi had another bottle of that newt syrup and Mammon tried to steal it to sell it, and now they're fighting over it and got syrup all over each other!"</p><p>"I know nothing of it and I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that..." Lucifer sighed. "I suggest you do the same, MC."</p><p>"Wh-Lucifer!!" Asmo cried. The oldest brother just glared at him.</p><p>"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm retiring for the evening..." Lucifer briskly walked out, leaving you with the younger demon.</p><p>"Come on MC, you have to do something!" He pleaded, grabbing your arm. "Please?"</p><p>You recalled how Mammon and Levi acted when they were affected by the syrup the first time around, which didn't stop a mischievous smile curling on your lips. It would be fun to see how they respond to you once more. Perhaps something more daring could happen with them, you thought.</p><p>"Alright, I'll see what I can do."</p><p>The Avatar of Lust squealed with delight and pulled you in for a hug. "Thank yooouuuu!"</p><p><i>What am I thinking...</i> You blushed heavily as you and Asmo went down the hallway toward Levi's room. It was indeed a sticky mess, to put it lightly. Mammon and Levi physically fought with each other in their demon forms while coated in the thick, gold syrup. Neither brother seemed to be bothered by the fact that they were yelling and tearing at one another. The loud noise caused tension in your heart but you took a deep breath before getting their attentions.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Both demons stopped their assaults and stared up at you. As soon as they did that, they quickly looked down and began to blush and pant heavily. You could see both of their faces turning red as they refused to even look at you. You heard them growling and mumbling with frustration.</p><p>"Guys..." You got down on your knees to get a better look at the demons before you. They soon clung to each of your thighs with desperate eyes boring up at you. You couldn't help but reach down and run your fingers through their hair, not caring if the viscous liquid got on you.</p><p>"S-Stop it..." Mammon grumbled.</p><p>"Aaahhh, stop, MC...." Levi whined. "You're gonna make me lose control..."</p><p>Your heart beat erratically as you smiled brighter.</p><p>"What if I want you to? Both of you?"</p><p>"Oh, MC, you're getting filthy!" Asmo cried out.</p><p>"Ah...it's okay, Asmo, I got this taken care of..."</p><p>"If you say so...don't go near me until this is cleaned up, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course..."</p><p>Once the younger brother hurried off, your pleasure center lit back up in your mind. The older brothers pulled themselves up, their hands caressing your soft, tender body. Levi planted warm kisses on your cheek while Mammon bit your earlobe. You moaned as Levi got closer to your lips and Mammon's hand groped your chest.</p><p>"Don't stop...keep going..."</p><p>A sense of clarity lifted for both demons but only for a short time as they got rougher, their passion overpowering them. Wait, wasn't a command supposed to stop the aphrodisiac's effects? It was hard to think and you really didn't care since you enjoyed the touch from the two brothers. You stroked their soft hair as Mammon slipped a hand under your shirt. The pinch of your nipple and Levi's ravenous kissing was enough to let you slip.</p><p>"Mmmm... you guys are amazing, both of you. How about a shower to relax?" You giggled, pulling the demons up on their feet and guided them to your room. Your face was hot from arousal as you led them into the bathroom. You glanced at the bath, wondering if there would even be room for the three of you to bathe simultaneously. It didn't take long for Mammon and Levi to start undressing you.</p><p>"Hey!" You eyed Mammon, letting his jacket fall to the floor. Levi groaned while trying to pull off your pants and you bend over to lift up his shirt. The otaku grabbed a hold of your shirt to do the same while the second born successfully removed your bottoms, underwear included. He groped your nice, firm ass while stroking your sweet spot close by. Levi pulled you in for a passionate kiss, almost melting into his touch.</p><p>"Come on, Levi!" Mammon rolled his eyes, pulling you back up on your feet. Your heated daze faded and you remembered to get the shower ready. As you leaned over to run the water, the brothers could not keep their hands off of you. Your ass, thighs, and genitals were getting the most attention at the moment. You're trying not to be distracted from the pleasure your body received but a small moan escaped from you.</p><p>"Ah..." You pulled the lever to start the shower. "Ready."</p><p>You were the first to enter, lathering soap around your body as Mammon entered next. The greedy demon pulled you into a kiss while you tried your best to wash his chest and shoulders. Levi took in the scent of your soap from behind, stroking your firm ass while he readied himself to enter you. Your gentle hand took in Mammon's length, massaging it within your grasp. The second born growled as he inched closer to devour your kisses. Levi pulled you away from Mammon's grasp, his large member filling you with ease. Mammon pulled you back into his embrace, snapping you out of your lust-filled trance.</p><p>"Mammon, no fair!" The third born cried.</p><p>"What?" The Avatar of Greed gripped your ass. "MC should only have the best!"</p><p>"Stop, guys... please?" Your hands stroked each brother below the waist, concerning eyes glancing at them. "I want us to have fun... together. All of us..."</p><p>The demons melted into your touch, focusing their aggression onto you. The heated passion rose and the shower grew nearly unbearable. You reached over to turn down the temperature a little, as each brother groped every erogenous spot on your body. Every touch drove you wild and you were lost in the lustful feeling once more. Mammon's hand trailed lower as you felt a long finger enter you. You exhaled a sharp gasp from the rush of pleasure filling your veins. Levi's slender hands continued to touch your delightful, sensitive areas. The demons' husky moans enthralled you to position yourself on your knees in the shower, your soft, soapy hands caressing each brother. Your hot mouth took in Mammon first while one hand continued massaging Levi. You eventually switched your mouth over to Levi's dick as your other hand continued stroking the older brother. Both demons had a difficult time being jealous of one another since your attention was kept on them simultaneously. Your moans grew sultry while the brothers thrust into your touch, eventually pumping out their seed onto your face and body.</p><p>Levi and Mammon helped with cleaning you in the shower, their hands wandering to your sweet, sensitive areas again and again. The second born turned off the shower and wrapped you in a large, fluffy towel while Levi guided you to your bedroom. He discarded the towel and allowed you to get comfortable on your bed. The Avatar of Envy blushed like mad as Mammon made his way to you.</p><p>"You know, Levi..." he began, a hand stroking your chest. "We outta do something for MC, since they...you know..."</p><p>"Mammon...!" The otaku pulled you into his embrace. "I think MC deserves some rest after dealing with us..."</p><p>"We should do something to help with that..." The greedy demon peppered kisses all over your neck and chest. Levi nuzzled his head into your shoulder. You felt his warm face against your cool, damp skin while running your hands through Mammon's white, fluffy hair.</p><p>"It's okay guys...you don't have to do much for me..."</p><p>"Nonsense!" The Avatar of Greed lowered himself closer to your loins. "You deserve the best from the Great Mammon, after all!"</p><p>"Mammon, please--ahhh~"</p><p>The older brother began suckling on you while Levi's teeth sank into your neck. He didn't break your skin but it was enough to likely make a hickey. Your heavy groans escaped you as the demons continued pleasuring you. You panted and moaned into the deep kisses from the envious demon while running your hands through his short, violet hair. Levi groped your soft chest, pinching your nipples and sending pleasure down your back. Your loins burned with desire as Mammon continued suckling on those perfect spots that got you under.</p><p>"Guys, I--ohhhh~"</p><p>The pleasure only built up while the third born inserted his tongue into your mouth. Mammon continued licking and suckling on you while running his hands up and down your thighs. You heard Levi moaning in the kisses as you started to sync up with his sounds. You heard Mammon moaning into you as well and the vibrations added to your desire for release. He soon inserted one, then two fingers inside, and it was only a matter of time before you reached your breaking point. You felt yourself ready to explode, ready to let your mind go for the brothers.</p><p>You eventually cried out, feeling the torrent of warmth washing over your mind as your release came hard. Mammon continued eating you out and pumping his fingers deep inside you, feeling your climax and wanting more of you. He was about to ready himself to enter you but Levi shoved his older brother off of you. The greedy demon was a little upset at him but he was curious of his little brother's plans.</p><p>"Mammon, I want to..."</p><p>"Want to what?" Mammon sneered. </p><p>"I want to...fuck MC..."</p><p>"What was that?" he teased. "I don't think they heard you..."</p><p>Levi glared at Mammon and immediately got on top of you. Realizing what he did, he was about to roll off but you kept him in place.</p><p>"Please, Levi..." You panted. "Please fuck me...I need you..."</p><p>The third born groaned, kissing you hard as Mammon slipped under you. Levi readied himself to enter you but shifted back when he noticed you lowering yourself to take his older brother in your mouth. Levi gritted his teeth as he made his way inside, while Mammon's senses melted immediately from your touch.</p><p>"Ohhh, fuck..."</p><p>You were lost in the lust once more, having both of your ends filled by the demon brothers. Your tongue was hot and heavy on Mammon's dick and the sucking drove him wild. It was difficult to think as it felt like they were ravaging your mind and senses. It didn't take long for you to start drooling with pleasure once more. Your brain pulsed with excitement as you were pounded by each brother, feeling like they were ready to come too. Your desire burned brightly as your moans vibrated throughout Mammon's dick and Levi cried out from feeling his shaft deep inside you. Both brothers came hard inside your orifices and their pleasure caused you to keel over in a climax. The three of you panted as Levi got off and you nuzzled yourself in between the brothers in the afterglow.</p><p>"You both were amazing..." You cooed. Both demons blushed and shuffled closer to you.</p><p>"Yeah?" Mammon began. "So...who was better? I'm sure it was me."</p><p>You shook your head and Levi nearly jumped in surprise.</p><p>"What...?" Levi mumbled.</p><p>"You both were great and I had a wonderful time. End of debate."</p><p>Mammon grumbled, avoiding eye contact while Levi looked away from both his older brother and you. You reached both hands out to caress their faces.</p><p>"I really mean it, you both are awesome, and I enjoyed myself." You reached in to kiss Mammon first and then Levi. You didn't realize how tired you were until you were already out. Both brothers became worried but relieved once they noticed you were still breathing. They looked at each other and Mammon was the first to shrug and pull the covers over everyone on the bed. Levi wanted to leave but felt it would be awkward to leave your room right this moment. Both demons stared longingly at you before they drifted off to sleep.</p><p>You awoke from your slumber to see both brothers snuggled up to you in a deep, restful sleep. You smiled brightly and ran your hands through their silky hair, reminiscing about the lovely shower and helping ease the tension between the two brothers. You were about to go back to bed when your door opened abruptly, seeing Lucifer at the entrance. You immediately covered your nude body with the blanket.</p><p>"So that's where you've been," Lucifer scowled. "Get up and dressed, all of you!"</p><p>"Hey, what's the big deal, Lucifer?" Mammon groaned, running his hand through his fluffy hair. "Ugh, my head..."</p><p>"While you three were fooling around..." Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest. "Nothing was done about the mess in the hall. So you will be spending the day dealing with that. And more..."</p><p>Levi lowered his head in shame, refusing to speak up. Mammon tried to think of a rebuttal for this situation but Lucifer glared at him, his intimidating aura only growing from there. You hide under the blanket as the two brothers scrambled to get their clothes on and leave your room. You peeked over to see Lucifer's fierce gaze on you now, you face red from embarrassment. You slowly got out of bed after Lucifer closed your door to allow you some sense of privacy. You heard the oldest brother scolding your lovers as you gathered your clothes, anticipating the same lecture once you leave the comfort of your bedroom.</p><p>At least he couldn't take away the wonderful night you had with Mammon and Levi. It was well worth the trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>